Sans/Dreamtale/Nightmare!Sans
Nightmare was made by the same tree Dream was. He, along with his brother, was created by Jokublog. Profile Personality He is currently deceiving, erratic, unpredictable and evil. He told Cross and Dream that many villains were brought to their knees by him, such as Horror, Dust, Killer, and Cherry. When he was younger, Dream said he was very smug, to which he loudly denies, only to be yelled at. When he was younger, he cared for his brother. Appearance His current appearance is quite sinister. One can see the outline of Sans's short and hoodie. He is entirely black and gooey, with 4 tentacles coming out of his back. His left eye is constantly illuminated in battle blue. When he was younger, he had white bones and was not gooey. His pupils were lavender, and he had no tentacles. He wore a jacket similar to his brother's, only it had long sleeves and was dark purple. It was closed with a gold belt with "NM" on it. He wore black pants and dark purple boots. Atop his head was a golden headpiece with a crescent moon on it. History Alternate Reality As a child, he cared about his brother and the tree that gave them life. Through some comics, Nightmare is seen trying to take care of his brothers apples because he thinks his are not good enough and are looked down upon but his brother reassures him that his apples are just as good as him when trying to take care of one of Dream's apples it turns black like the rest of Nightmares so, in turn, he eats one of his own apples, but it makes him grow tentacles and start coughing up black goop. He started to hate Dream and wants to kill him. Some may think that Dream is, in some way, responsible for whatever happened to Nightmare. The tree spirit created him to protect the tree (the side for negative feelings). Together with his brother, Dream, they both protected the tree as guardians. As time went on, people traveled from far and wide to get just one golden fruit from his brother. Nightmare envied his brother because no one would take fruit from his side of the tree. One day, he took fruit from his brother's side, to show he could take care of it. But a being who is filled with negative feelings will turn the positive apple into a negative one. Then, he corrupted the rest of his brother's side. Everyone blamed Nightmare, and he ate all the fruits from his side of the tree. That is when Nightmare became the one we know of now. Abilities AU Hopping: '''Nightmare has the ability to hop through AU's at will. '''Appendages: '''Nightmare can utilize four tendrils that burst out from his back in battle. He can stab, grab, or swat at a foe with them. He can also trap one within an appendage. Most of the time Nightmare can't control them. '''Negativity: '''He feeds upon negativity to empower himself. He can also utilize negativity in a variety of different ways, though he mainly uses it as a source of energy and a weapon. '''Goop: '''The dripping darkness Nightmare's frame consists of grants him immunity to all types of weapons and magic. If stabbed, said weapon would be caught and melt within his goop. Magic attacks might split his frame in half, but he can always reconstruct himself. Most of the time he'll just use his appendages to block or absorb the magic used to attack him. '''Shapeshifting: Nightmare can take the form of anything he wants, but keeps to his Sans form because he prefers it.' ' Weaknesses * He's also disgusted by positive emotions. If he can't make them negative, he'll just leave, since it weakens him. * He also is completely unable to enter positive AUs, like HeavenTale. A barrier prevents him from entering. A similar thing happens to Dream with HorrorTale. * Because he only has one eye to see, he has a blind spot. Trivia *As stated by Jokublog, both his and Dream's birthday is December 21st. December 21st is the first official day of Winter and the last day of the zodiac Sagittarius. This makes both Dream and Nightmare Sagittarius. *Nightmare will yell "Noot noot" when angry. *Nightmare often play in hentai tentacle videos. *Nightmare is actually sad with Shattered! Dream. Gallery Category:Dreamtale Category:Out-code Characters Category:Horror Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Depressed Category:Male Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Heroes Category:Gay Category:Henchmen